Just Like Their Parents
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Toothless sees that Zephyr and Nuffink have the same spirits for adventure and love of dragons that their parents, Hiccup and Astrid, have. My first How To Train Your Dragon story, so please be gentle in the reviews. :)


**Okay, so I recently saw the movie "How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World" and it's a great movie! You guys have got to see it when you get a chance. :) **

**Anyway, this story was inspired by the ending of the movie and I had to do a little bit of research for some names to write this story. :) **

"**How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World" belongs to Dreamworks and Universal. I own nothing. **

**WARNING: This story contains movie spoilers for all three "How To Train Your Dragon" movies.**

* * *

**Just Like Their Parents**

Toothless looked at the two children who stood in front of him, his eyes bright as they came closer, gently petting his nose. With a happy purr, he gently licked Zephyr's face, making the young girl giggle as she didn't seem to mind that she had dragon drool on her face.

Nuffink giggled a bit too, especially when Toothless playfully nuzzled his side. Hiccup, smiling at the scene, stood nearby with his wife, Astrid, who was also smiling.

"Oh, Hiccup, look," she said. "He adores them."

"Looks like they adore him too," the young man said, his voice filled with pride.

They watched as Toothless gently knocked Zephyr down and the little girl giggled as he playfully waved a paw over her stomach, making her giggle more as she playfully batted at the paw. Seeing this, the dragon sneakily nudged his nose into her small stomach, making the little girl squeak in surprise. "That tickles!" She protested through her laughter, but the dragon did it again, looking amused at her laughter.

"Don't worry, sis! I'll save you!" Nuffink said, standing tall as he playfully charged at Toothless, who saw him coming and smirked, bringing out his right wing and curling it around the blonde-haired boy, who giggled as he tried to escape, but was gently dragged closer to the dragon while his tail gently poked the boy's small stomach, which made him let out a squeal of surprise.

The Lightfury, seeing her mate was playing with the human children, smiled as she came over to Hiccup and Astrid, giving them a welcoming purr as hers and Toothless' three babies came up to, looking at the two adults curiously. Hiccup petted the Lightfury gently, making her purr happily before she looked at her children and gently grabbed the adult man's arm with her teeth, being careful not to hurt him as she gently tugged him to kneel down so that her babies could come closer and learn that he and his wife and children were safe humans to associate with.

The babies came up to Hiccup, one being pure white like its mother and the other two being dark like their father, but having white bellies. They looked a bit unsure at first, which Hiccup noticed. "Hey," he said softly, holding out his hand. "It's okay."

They came a bit closer and sniffed his hand before nuzzling his hand, purring as he petted them. The Lightfury looked as Astrid and nodded, going over and gently nudging the blonde-haired female adult towards her babies. Taking this as a cue that the Lightfury trusted her, Astrid petted her gently and let the babies sniff her hand before they came up to her too. "Aw, they're so cute," the Viking woman said with a smile.

"They remind me of our children," Hiccup said with a smile.

They glanced over to see Zephyr and Nuffink climbing aboard Toothless and he let them, standing proudly with his wings out and high in the air with pride as he walked toward his mate, friends, and children with the two children on his back.

The Lightfury smiled at her mate before going up to the human children and purring at them happily. They reached towards her, pausing and letting her come to them. When her nose touched their hands, they petted her, smiling at her.

A familiar roar filled the air and Stormfly came out, having caught the scent of her rider just moments ago. Astrid stood up as Stormfly set down near her and leaned her face towards the Viking woman's face, purring happily too. "Hey, Stormfly," Astrid said. "It's good to see you again, girl."

Hiccup smiled. "How are things going in the nest, bud?" He asked Toothless.

The Nightfury stood proud, a pleased look on his face, indicating that all was well in the nest. Though there hadn't been any dragon trappers trying to capture the dragons again lately, both he and Hiccup were on the lookout, as were Astrid and the others. Toothless then gave his rider a questioning look and the young man chuckled.

"Don't worry," he said. "We promised to guard the entrance of the dragon world and we are."

Zephyr giggled as she was riding on the Lightfury's back while Nuffink was riding on Stormfly's back as the two walked the length of the ship, making sure the two children didn't fall off, treating them as if they were dragon offspring too.

"Daddy, can Nuffink and I help you and Mommy guard the dragons too?" She asked excitedly.

He chuckled. "Of course, sweetheart," he said with a smile, proud that his little girl wanted to protect the dragons too.

Nuffink stood up on Stormfly's back as the two-legged dragon came to a stop, holding out her wings to keep the small boy from tumbling off her back. "We'll chase off anyone who dares to hurt the dragons!" He said, standing tall and holding a pretend sword before doing a jump and slipping, almost tumbling off Stormfly's back, but she adjusted her wings so that he landed on her wing and slid down safely. Toothless quickly leaned his head towards the young boy and caught him as he tried to stand up, but fell forward a bit. Something that sounded like a chuckle came from the Nightfury's throat as he helped the boy regain his balance.

Astrid had to laugh too. "I think Toothless sees that our son has your spirit, hon," she said to Hiccup.

"And your bravery, my love," he said. "Zephyr has your bravery too."

"And your thirst for adventure," she said as she noticed their daughter was climbing up Toothless' tail to his back and the Nightfury was letting her, watching her over his shoulder and looking amused. Zephyr squeaked when the dark tail wrapped around her playfully and placed her by the Nightfury's head and he tilted his head to look up at her.

Recognizing the gesture, Hiccup smiled. "He wants you to give him a neck scratch, Zephyr," he said.

The little girl instantly began doing that and Toothless purred again before feeling Zephyr scratch at the spot directly under his chin and he collapsed to the deck, making her squeak in surprise and then giggle as she saw the goofy smile on the dragon's face. "He's funny, Daddy," she said.

"Yeah, Toothless could always cheer me up after a rough day," Hiccup said.

Astrid laughed. "Yes, he's funny and mischievous," she said. "Like making me dangle from a tree branch to stop me from alerting the village about him."

Toothless, hearing that and seeing Zephyr was in her father's arms, smirked and pounced on Astrid, making her gasp in surprise before he playfully nudged her stomach with his nose, making her laugh. "Hey! Let up!" She said playfully through her laughter before feeling the Nightfury let her up and gently nudge her in the side. She petted his head. "But you stuck by us and proved you were not what we had originally thought you guys to be."

Toothless smiled before seeing his mate lay down on one side of the ship and their children had gathered around her, snuggling into her side. Stormfly was nearby and with her was a sound-asleep Nuffink, who was snuggling into the dragon's side as he slept. Hiccup smiled and felt Toothless' wing come around him and pull him closer. Zephyr, who was still in her father's arms, reached out and leaned against the Nightfury's side. "He's warm, Daddy," she said softly before a yawn escaped her.

Astrid smiled, seeing it was nighttime and she got the boat secured before looking to see the three dragons had now formed a circle, keeping the kids in the center, protecting them. Toothless let Hiccup and Astrid come closer and snuggle into his side while Zephyr looked up at Toothless.

"I promise, Toothless, I'll guard you and all the dragons, just like Mommy and Daddy do," she said.

He purred and nuzzled her face. "Me too," Nuffink said sleepily as Stormfly placed a wing over the boy to provide him more warmth.

Toothless smiled, seeing his best friends' two children were just like them and knowing that the secret of the dragon's home would be well guarded for all time.

* * *

**I just had to and I'm not sorry I did. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! This is my first "How To Train Your Dragon" story, so please be gentle in the reviews. Thank you. **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
